


Hello and Goodbye

by Charlotte May Miller (CharlotteMayMiller)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Actually done right this time., Dramtic, I'm Sorry, Witch Mae, a little bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteMayMiller/pseuds/Charlotte%20May%20Miller





	Hello and Goodbye

The sounds of morning had woken most of the camp up, Sonya had been working on the camp's morning meal for some time and it was almost ready. All was up except Celica, this wasn't anything new, she's been sleeping in more and more ever since the camp's loss. Thankfully for Celica she had a kind soul looking out for her.  
"Celica! It's time to wake up." Genny has been waking up Celica for a week now and she's perfected her methods, first she shouts at Celica like she's deaf and then begins to shake her relentlessly until Celica finally gives in.  
"Alright, alright Genny I'm up." Genny either didn't hear her or she didn't believe her as she did not let up her shaking. "Genny stop I'm awake!" It took Celica to start yelling but Genny finally ceased her shaking.  
"It's almost time for breakfast! If you're not ready soon everyone is gonna eat it up." As annoying as being shook awake Celica was very grateful that someone was worried about her.  
"Thank you Genny, how about you go grab the both of us two plates? We can eat together this morning." Genny grew a shy grin and shook her head in excited agreement. "Alright, I'll be out in a moment." With Genny absent from Celica's tent, Celica could get up from her cot, the cot that never felt the same after the loss of her tent-mate. Celica put on her usual getup, her elegant attire always fit her to a tee except recently she wore a different pair of gloves than her usual ones. These gloves are big with much larger wrist loops, trimmed with a gold-ish ring. Celica took her time holding the gloves in her hands, looking longingly into them as if trying to grasp something from the past, but shortly after she slips them on and leaves her tent to finally start her day.

After Celica's army had finished their morning meal, they all set out to continue their quest, that being to reach the Temple of Mila and on the way keep an eye out for someone who should be ahead of the group. After about 3 hours of travel Boey takes note to a group of witches, nothing Celica and her army hasn't fought before, but still not something anyone was really prepared for. There were only 5 of them, the stood in a pentagon formation with each witch at where a corner would be. The first four were taken out without much problem. But when Celica came to face the final witch, she became face to face with her greatest fear. Celica drops her blade in shock as the rest of her army watches on in horror, for the last witch was a familiar face to them all for it was the person missing from their party. Finally Celica broke the soul retching silence.  
"M-Mae...is that you." A question Celica didn't need to ask, she knew instantly that it was, she knew it was the same bubbly girl she spent many nights peering out at the stars huddled together, she knew that it was Mae, but she didn't know one thing and that was why Mae had become a pawn of Duma. Celica kneeled down to recover her weapon and shakily readies it. As Celica's composure crumbles and her army gazes on in uncertain worry, Mae begins to slowly move towards Celica with shut eyes and dulcet murmurs. "Mae, are you in there? Mae! Can you hear me?!" With each outburst Mae only grew closer and closer, closing the gap between her and Celica at an alarming rate. Once she had gotten inches away from Celica face, Mae opened her eyes revealing that her once brick red iris were now replaced with bright orbs of magenta glow.  
"I did this...for you Celica...All for you." The voice was faint, but most certainly there, Celica knew what she heard. Mae slowly reached up to Celica's cheeks, stained with tears, and with no feelings or emotion Mae lets out a magical blast in Celica's face. Celica flies back several feet with a cry of pain so horrific that it makes terrors look like sweet dreams. "I did this...for you...Celica..." This time louder, Mae let's out the same thing she said before like a broken record.  
"Mae! Please, don't do this!" No matter how hard Celica cried out, Mae wouldn't stop, she kept up a steady assault and nothing would stop her. "Mae please, I don't want to do something I don't have to do!" But Celica knew she would have to do something, witches were husks of their older self only repeating what was often their last thoughts and if that was true for Mae, then Celica knew exactly what she had to do. "I'm so sorry Mae..." Celica raised her blade, and with a well timed strike thrusts forth piercing though Mae's breastplate, halting at the sternum.  
"C-Celica...th-that hurts..." These choice words strike dread in Celica's heart and in a fit of panic she follows through with her stike, impaling Mae on her blade. "Celica...I always...l-loved you." And with that Mae's body grew cold, her body once flowing with magic and heat now is icy to the touch and already becoming rigid, as if the process of becoming a witch had already killed Mae and Celica had only finished the job.

Nothing was the same after that day, for weeks the camp was in grief, no one wanted to talk about what had happened. After the battle Celica had taken Mae's body back to the priory back in Novis to be buried, when preparing Mae's body Celica had found a note Mae had placed in her breastplate along with a drawing of her and Celica. The note read as such:  
"My Dearest Celica,  
I'm sorry if you're reading this. It means my plan didn't work and I am dead, most likely by your hands. I never  
told you so many things, how weak I felt compared to you, how I felt I couldn't protect you like I promised to,  
how much I loved you. I wanted to grow strong so I could protect you, I wanted you to look at me and feel safe  
as if I was a knight. I thought I was strong enough to fight off the power of Duma if I became a witch, so I  
could be powerful enough to keep you safe, but the fact you're reading this means I was wrong... I'm sorry to  
have put you through this.  
My deepest apologies,  
Mae"  
Now Celica keeps his note and the drawing of them in her boot, where she knew it'd be safe. When Mae was buried Celica returned those large white gloves she had worn that day. Celica may have said her final goodbyes, but she would never forget what happened, never.


End file.
